


Just One Night, Let Me Be With You

by FullmetalDude1



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: (not explicitly goodbye sex but that's how it reads), Ai is Dramatic and Romantic, Aphrodisiacs, Banter, F/M, Flashbacks, Flirting, Genderbending, Goodbye Sex, Light Angst, Light Bondage, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Over the Top, Shut Up Kiss, Tentacle Sex, Tickling, VR Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Yusaku just wants him to come home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 12:29:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20407774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FullmetalDude1/pseuds/FullmetalDude1
Summary: Yusaku was going to go to bed, when Ai emailed her....Yusaku-chan, come to LINK VRAINS using the Link I sent you! We can talk if you want, or we can Duel, or we can have a passionate night just to ourselves, whatever you feel like. Meet me there ASP. Love, Ai-chan ;)





	Just One Night, Let Me Be With You

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this beautiful fanart that I can't read. https://twitter.com/komekonekone/status/1164236099373240320?s=19

Yusaku was trying to relax after another fruitless night of looking for Ai on the network, when her Duel Disk gave an alert.

"One new email."

Yusaku stares at her Duel Disk, wondering if she should bother opening it, or leave it for the morning. But with Ai on her mind, she doesn't think she can sleep. She'll be worrying about him and Roboppi. Yusaku opens the email, hoping it's nothing.

Yusaku reads it once, her eyes widening. She reads it twice, just to be sure.

Then she runs for the Vrains' room, Duel Disk slapped on, the words echoing in her head:

_Yusaku-chan, come to LINK VRAINS using the Link I sent you! We can talk if you want, or we can Duel, or we can have a passionate night just to ourselves, whatever you feel like. Meet me there ASP. Love, Ai-chan ;)_

"INTO THE VRAINS!"

When Yusaku opens her eyes, she expects to be in her Playmaker Avatar, masculine chest, a deeper voice, and a Datastorm under foot. Instead she looks just like she did in the real world, when she Logged In. The buttons on her uniform shirt half undone to her cleavage, one long soak curled by her ankle, the other still over her knee, her skirt brushing her knees. Her hair is out of it's usual high folded ponytail, reaching her waist. She feels vulnerable, looking like this in front of Ai. Ai who just stole Akira Zaizen's consciousness data, leaving Aoi Zaizen alive.

Yusaku looks around, taking stock of her surroundings. She was in a large room, it looked like something out of a trashy romance novel. Candles on every night stand, purple silk curtains over the bed and the windows, rose petals on the bed and floor. At the side of the bed, on one of the tables, is a glass of... champagne? in a bucket of ice. It all screamed Ai and his stupid soap operas and she simultaneously wanted to scream her head off at him and cry into his chest until she knew he'd never leave.

"Yusaku-chan!"

Suddenly she's tackled from her side, strong arms wrapping around her neck, a face of soft skin nuzzling her own, softer hair brushing her skin.

Ai!

"I missed you so much, thank you for coming! Did you miss me to? Of course you'd miss me, Ai missed me too!" Ai laughs as he shoves her onto the bed.

Yusaku bounces on the bed, looking up at Ai in shock. He grabs her wrists gently, but strong enough to keep her from moving. Yusaku gives a tug, but no dice, damnit.

Yusaku looks up at him in confusion, "What's going on?"

Ai hums, blinking down at her with his golden eyes, shining bright in the near darkness. Yusaku shivers. In his Ignis form, Ai's eyes always fascinated her, a light in the dark, a beacon when the nightmares were threatening to drown her and she couldn't find her way out alone. Ai just being there had helped, but the eyes in his SolTIS body were different and yet familiar. Still the same shade of gold, still a light in the dark, but they have their own darkness too now. Yusaku doesn't know how to fix this or help Ai, but by God, she wants to. She wants her partner back.

"It's like I said, Yusaku-chan." Ai gently presses his hand to her cheek, "I missed you. I missed being with you. Touching you. I hoped that you missed me too."

Yusaku blushes down to her neck, memories that feel a life time ago rearing up, "You said you were humanity's enemy. I thought that missing me like that was over."

Despite Shima's beliefs, Yusaku was not naive and knew what Ai meant when he invited her here for a night of passion. She just didn't think he was serious.

"Not at all. I still think about you all the time. You're always on my mind, Yusaku-chan. The love we shared and how hard we fought to be together, against Revolver, against Bohman. I admit, I wanted to put it behind me." Ai shakes his head, "But I can't."

Yusaku lets out a gasp, hope threatening to curl in her stomach, "Then-"

"Neither can you, Yusaku-chan." Ai smirks at her, a small fang showing in his smile.

Yusaku stiffens, cursing him in her head, "What's that supp-"

"I see the way you look at me in my human form." Ai presses his finger to her lips, running it over them like a tease, "I wanted to be handsome enough to make you squirm. I'm so glad that I can, hehe. Let's spend a passionate night together, like we used to. I adjusted my avatar just for you, Yusaku-chan. See?"

Yusaku stares at him, heart racing, blood pounding, not sure how to feel about everything (he hurt people, he's her partner, he loves her, she loves him, they-)

Then she feels it.

Something wet, warm and familiar enough that her heart clenches in her chest, wraps around her wrists, pulling them over her head, tying them up. It's one of Ai's tentacles. There's another popping the buttons on her shirt off, another wrapping around her left thigh, one more curling around her ankle, keeping her legs spread as he crawls between them. Yusaku squirms and struggles, trying to escape.

"Ai, what the hell are you doing?!" Yusaku stares at herself then tries to glare at Ai.

But he kisses her and suddenly, it's just like the night they defeated Revolver, at the Tower. Yusaku had freed Ai, but he'd wanted to stay, to have a night with her she'd never forget, before he went to visit his friends. Yusaku was curious, so went along with his ideas and eventually, she was naked in the Vrains room in her house, where Ai was using 4 of his 6 tentacles to keep her limbs where he wanted them, another in her mouth and one in her cunt. She'd cum so many times at his touch, begged and whimpered and sobbed and _ohhh God, her shirt is gone, her skirt is gone and she's spreading her legs for him, willingly._

Ai pulls back, a string of saliva connecting them, "Aww, so you missed me too, Yusaku-chan?" He chuckles and the sound goes right through her, "I'm glad. I don't want you to be unwilling."

Yusaku takes a few deep breathes, trying and failing to gather the scattered pieces of her mind together, shaking her head. She has to focus, to talk him into returning, into not hurting anymore people. But his tentacles keep running little circles over her nipples, while another grinds against her cunt, making her cry out, arching her back, bucking her hips. She can't, she has to focus, for Ai, for Ai, for Ai damnit, focus-

"Hush." Ai coos at her, running his fingers through her hair, "I'll make you feel good, don't worry."

Then he slips down her body, head between her thighs and licks her folds.

Yusaku screams, arching up, grabbing onto Ai's air, "Ai, yes!"

The tentacles on her nipples rub harder, making Yusaku squirm and sob. The tentacle that had been at her cunt, slips into her mouth and she suckles it, moaning softly. It's warm and wet and tastes like chocolate melting on her tongue, going down her throat like honey. It's the same aphrodisiac program Ai used on her after the Tower, when she said she was afraid she wouldn't get wet. Minutes within swallowing her first mouthful, she'd been damp, leading to dripping all over his tentacle as it slide between her folds, getting wet before entering her. Ai claimed he hadn't wanted to hurt her, but she thinks he'd done it to tease her, too.

Ai's tongue slips between her folds and she sucks harder, bucking her hips up for more, tightening her fingers in his hair. Fuck, fuck, she doesn't care she's being drugged, she missed this, she missed him, she needs him! 

Ai...

Two tentacles wrap around her wrists, pulling them over her head, leaving her chest completely exposed to the other tentacles that were squeezing her breasts, rolling over her nipple, lapping at them. Yusaku trembles and squirms, trying to gasp around her mouthful.

Ai...

Another tentacle laps at her neck, making Yusaku's eyes roll back and nearly choke. Her neck is weak, so weak to Ai and the smug bastard knows it. When she'd been absorbed in her homework and refused to give him any attention, all he'd done, was brush a tentacle on her neck and suddenly she couldn't concentrate, buzzing, desperate, wanting more.

Ai, Ai....

His fingers ran little circles along her thighs, tickling Yusaku as much as it pleased her, the only thing stopping the little giggles being the tentacle in her mouth. Ai had tickled her in the Vrains Room, teasing her as some weird foreplay, but it worked, making her more relaxed when he'd entered her for the first time.

Ai!

Ai groans and Yusaku screams around the tentacle, choking for a moment before continuing. It feels so good, so good, if this keeps up she's going to cum. Ai slips a slender finger inside her, wrapping his lips around her clit and sucking hard. Yusaku chokes again and spazzes, trying to get away and get closer, trying to feel more and feel less, practically electrified. It's pleasure and torture and she has to cum, she needs to cum, please, please, please Ai, let her cum, Ai!

The finger brushes against her G-Spot and Yusaku is gone, cuming then and there, back arching like a perfect bow. For a moment the world stops, she doesn't need to breathe and all she can think about it Ai. Then she falls back, her strength gone, but the tentacles catch her, acting like a back rest, keeping her from falling into the pillows and letting her see Ai. The tentacle in her mouth slips out and gently pats her face, as if telling her she did a good job. Yusaku knows there's more than 6 this time, but how? Ai couldn't make more than 6 any other time they'd had sex, how could he do so now?

Ai pulls back, grinning up at her smugly, face smeared in her juices. Yusaku swallows hard, licking her lips for traces of the aphrodisiac. She feels hot all over, like she can't get enough. It isn't enough. She wants Ai to ruin her. To leave her shaking and unable to stand, like the first time they made love in the Vrains Room of her apartment. Fuck, she came so hard and so good, she hadn't been able to talk for an hour, let alone think. Yusaku wants Ai to ruin her, but...

Yusaku wants to ruin Ai too. To get him out of that stupid vampire costume and ride him until he's a babbling, screaming mess. She knows he'd scream, she remembers how he was shouting whenever she suckled on his tentacles or clenched around him tight. Ai had been speechless after he came as well, only able to lick her face and nuzzle her neck, clearly needing the recovery time as much as she did. She remembers how his eyes turned into spirals in his head and he muttered about struggling to process. Yusaku wants to ruin Ai.

"Enjoying, Yusaku-chan?" Ai gets on his hands and knees, crawling over her, until they're chest to chest, thanks to his tentacles, "I wanted to go all out, just for you."

Yusaku takes a few deep breathes, staring up at Ai. She finds strength in her trembling arms, the orgasm still leaving her a little weak. But not so weak that she can't even hug her partner. Which she does, putting his face in her neck, clinging to his back.

"Don't go." Yusaku begs and fuck, when did she start crying? "Please."

Ai is stiff and afraid for a while, before awkwardly sitting in her lap and wrapping his arms around her, "Sorry Yusaku-chan. We only get a night."

Yusaku tightens her arms around him, "Then I won't sleep. I'll walk west, for the rest of my life, so the night never ends."

Ai laughs, but the doesn't face her, "Since when did you have a sense of humor?"

Yusaku doesn't tell him she'd repeat his jokes when she was alone in her room and needed comfort after a nightmare. She doesn't tell him how in the 3 months he was gone after the Tower, she'd go into the Vrains Room and sleep there, trying to remember that night she'd never forget in better detail. She doesn't tell him how after he left her after the fight with Bohman, she'd read through a document she'd made in those 3 months without him, trying to stay strong.

Ai hums, eyelashes tickling her neck when he blinks, "Ahh. Well don't worry."

Ai pulls back and Yusaku gets a good look at his face when he gently takes her chin. The strong cheek bones and long eyelashes contrast, one sharp the other soft, while Ai's lips curve into a gentle smile. They look softer than any SolTIS' should, considering they don't have water in their bodies. They are in LINK VRAINS though, so who knows what Ai's done to his avatar.

"I won't let you be sad tonight. Not even once." Ai kisses her lips.

Yusaku's eyes flutter shut and she wishes on every star she knows the name of, that he'll come back to her, like he always has. She can't lose him now.


End file.
